narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Brother's Keeper, Part 1
A battle, raging across time and space, cumulates with two, brothers in arms, fighting for the sake of time itself. ---- A black-haired young man, wearing tattered clothes stood on a battle-scarred field in what is left of , as time seems to stand still. He stood with his eyes closed and panted as his last shadow clone was defeated at the Crypt, alerting him to the arrival of his opponent. "Here he comes," Nisshō said to himself as he felt his chakra rage within him. "I am through running," A tall individual with amber eyes and black hair could be seen in the distance, surrounded by burning craters and destroyed buildings, the wind blowing the lingering smoke out of his path. Revealing his face to the man expecting his arrival, Tamotsu stared at his enemy with killing intent as his various wounds quickly healed. "Nisshō... My ally turned enemy... What do you seek to gain from this pointless destruction and carnage?" "Tamotsu, how did you fare against my clones? I see that the Temporal Gate Devices are still working, meaning that you and your precious Sage Generals can interfere in my plans, again and again, this here shall be your grave," Nisshō monologued as he generated a red katana using his Tool Creation Technique in his let hand. "And to answer your question, I needed to break The Great Shinobi Nations to prevent the formation of the army that eventually takes down Kaguya. Without her, my future will continue to be the hellish nightmare scape I remember," he explained as On his right arm, several eyelids opened revealing twenty-eight Sharingan eyes, as he opened his actual eyes revealing one Mangekyō Sharingan with a unique spiral pattern, and one Tenseigan, before revealing in his right palm his final Sharingan, which had begun to shift to match his Mangekyō. "I will not hold back, my brother." "Your clones were nothing but mere obstacles I pushed aside to get to you, Nisshō." Tamotsu stated as he continued approaching his former teammate. "Enough talk, let's end this..." he finally said, making his now non-existent patience known to the world at large. Igniting his Tenseigan Chakra Mode, he became enshrouded in emerald chakra as he vanished from sight using blinding speed to then bring down his katana with the force of 300 tons. He had hoped to catch Tamotsu off guard, but he knew with the Shihōmyaku that would be a challenge. Seeing his foe undergo a swift transformation, Tamotsu kept his composure as he soon witnessed a glowing blade descend upon him. Reacting accordingly, his eyes glowed as he released a powerful beam from them. Infused with the ability to absorb chakra, its effects would remain unnoticed until they made contact with the katana and Nisshō. If this were a regular opponent, Tamotsu's plan would go unnoticed, however feeling a change in Tamotsu's chakra, one eye, close to Nisshō's shoulder closed, as his form faded from existence for the briefest of moments, as he triggered Izanagi. "Did you think that would work on me?" he asked as Nisshō walked back into view a moment later completely unscathed, and without his cloak. "a wonderful gift from the Uchiha Clan, the power to tread on the toes of a god," "The infamous Izanagi eh?... Sadly, it will only save you but so many times Nisshō..." he stated, wanting to step things up a notch. Tamotsu quickly clenched his fist as his foe would find blood thorns spontaneously erupting from various areas of his body in a brutal fashion. Nisshō felt the thorns erupt from his body, however, he did not flinch. Holding out his right hand he released Hyōki in the direction of Tamotsu using his Mangekyō reflected on his palm. This technique is known as his ace in the hole, and to anyone who had seen it, as it would encase the target in ice. "This technique..." Tamotsu thought as he saw the ice materialize, suddenly spawning on his body while swiftly moving to encase him. Knowing of the ice, he instinctively responded with an appropriate counter of his own, removing the ice from his path in a bright flash of light. Expanding his field of vision to 360 degrees, Tamotsu assumed a pose. "Did you really want to stop me or are you having a change of heart?" Tamotsu said, taunting his foe. As his injuries began to heal, due to his high-speed regeneration, he started laughing at the ease that his opponent removed his powerful Mangekyō technique, Nisshō held up his right arm once again, but this time his arm was coated in emerald chakra. Gripping his fist tightly, he released Hantaiseiryoku, and with it, attempted to pull Tamotsu towards him, using his Tenseigan's ability to control attractive forces. In his left hand he created another weapon using Tool Creation, he readied himself to impale Tamotsu. Feeling the gravitational attraction, Tamotsu readied himself. Being pulled by the technique at an impressive rate, Tomatsu expelled hardened bone projectiles from his body, which moved towards their target faster than Tamotsu was moving towards Nisshō. Holding his left arm outstretched, he dispelled his red weapon and, opened his hand and used the repulsive force of Hantaiseiryoku to push the projectiles back towards Tamotsu along their trajectory path. However, he wasn't fast enough and was impaled by a few bone spikes, in his left shoulder, his chest, and abdomen. These hurt a little, but due to Nisshō's inhuman tolerance to pain, he shrugs them off. But the impact caused him to stop his usage of the attraction force, freeing Tamotsu. With the attractive force suddenly stopping, Tamotsu was penetrated by his own bones reflected back at him. Despite this, the damage was nonexistent as he forcibly made all the bones he fired crumble to mere dust, leaving Nisshō with a couple of wounds that would surely heal. Quickly inhaling, Tamotsu exhaled an expansive inferno, engulfing the area in front of him in flames. He was exhaling with such force that the oxygen within the surrounding area forcibly feed the flames, turning the technique white. As the flames sped towards him, Nisshō smirked before his body was enveloped in them. Having Tamotsu believe he was swallowed by the intensity of the fire he closed his eyes and began to change. Surrounding himself in emerald chakra, he grew in size and became the god-like beast Garuda. Beating his wings he released a massive twister which overtook the white fire, before releasing it outwards in a massive blast. "Desolate Reincarnation Explosion" he said in a low almost growl. Back to before A disturbance in time is like a ripple, felt by those who have walked the stream. When one travels into the past their actions are like a hurricane on their future as one mistake can erase them from existence. In a wasteland, 100 years after the days of the , and the , there stands a young man with black hair and tattered clothes. In the sky lie floating cities housing the Ōtsutsuki Clan who have invaded and are inhabiting the earth. The era of Shinobi is over, and humans are subservient to the Celestial Beings. But one individual seeks to change fate and history itself. "This can't be my destiny, this timeline, if I can break it, I can have my paradise," a young man said as he pierced a large array with his red chakra katana. "Ninja Arts: Time Shift!" he said as he transferred chakra into the seal and using his technique traveled backward in time, to the era of the Second Hokage . "Konohagakure? but when am I?" he thought to himself as he marked himself with a seal to keep him anchored to this time period. Nisshō's time shift caused a ripple in time, which was then echoed over and over, through every time period and every branching timeline. Alerting those who monitor time, that someone didn't belong. At some point in the far future Tamotsu was levitating in midair, a warm, bright orange aura radiating from his built physique. He was meditating, looking through time and space itself for knowledge about the past, seeking out individuals traversing spacetime. Without warning, he received a message from himself. "Form a team. Protect time. "Prevent this future" Just as fast as he got the message, it ended. Tamotsu knew it was sent from himself in the future, but rather than waste any more time, he decided to act. his body stopped glowing orange as he exited his meditation. Forming several hand seals, his body turned ethereal as he sent his consciousness back in time. The Present, post Hokage Naruto, Boruto Era Having had an epiphany, Tamotsu, with new knowledge of a goal he must achieve, stood up as he rushed out the door of his home, heading towards the clear blue skies. Outbreak of the Nisshō witnessed bloodshed and carnage as the world ripped itself apart. This depressed him more than being in his own time period. Participating in a few battles, he would use the war as a cover to steal chakra from various Shinobi, using his strange red weapons. After watching the death of Tobirama Senju, he knew he had enough. After collecting more chakra, he drew a large array in the earth, dragging his blade through the dirt until his seal was created. Dripping his blood into the array as he drew it, he readied his trip through time again. "This world, does it ever know peace?" he asked himself as he stabbed the center of the seal. "Ninja Arts: Time Shift!" he called out as the seal activated and enveloped his form, sending him to another random time period. Land of Waves, Pre-Shippuden Era Appearing in a clearing, Nisshō collapsed, having expended too much Chakra from the trip. As he lost consciousness his chakra sword faded and the seal burned into the area he laid. Category:Roleplay